


Nailed it!

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adam is the best, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Mitch Rowland, Nails painting, hopefully this is cute, mentions of niall horan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: "Hey, do you wanna paint my nails Sarah?”Sarah laughed and shook her head no, “I don’t even do mine, I will certainly not do yours. Have you asked Mitch? I’m sure he would love to do it,” said Sarah, still laughing.





	Nailed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, yes this is tagged as NARRY but the fic in itself FOCUS more on the CHASM friendship. Niall is mentioned in the fic but he is not actually there. Thank you.
> 
> This is based on a conversation I had with a friend, because we NEED to know who paints Harry Styles' nails and this idea popped in my head. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it :)

Harry was sitting on the couch in the lounge room, backstage, pouting at his phone when Sarah walked in. She sat next to Harry, and looked at him, her head cocked to the side, for a moment. Harry stayed silent and continued pouting at his phone.

“What’s going on? You’re usually super excited a few hours before a show.”

Harry sighed and put his phone down next to him. 

“Nothing.”

“None of that with me, Styles. Tell me what’s going on. You know you can tell me everything,” gently said Sarah, clearly not wanting to upset Harry more than he already seemed to be.

“Really, it’s nothing. I just got off the phone with Niall and I miss him. Especially now, we are not in similar time zone at all so it’s more difficult to talk and I just miss him. And I wanted to paint my nails because the black polish is all chipped,” said Harry, showing his hands to Sarah, “and Niall has always been the one doing my nails,” continued Harry, smiling sadly. 

Sarah let out a little laugh, “Niall, really?”

“Yeah, don’t tell him I told you,” laughed Harry, “he doesn't like people to know. I think it’s because the boys always teased him for it. They were not mean but they always poked fun at him when they saw him painting my nails.”

“You’ll be reunited in about two weeks Harry.”

“I know, I know,” sighed Harry, “hey, do you wanna paint my nails Sarah?”

Sarah laughed and shook her head no, “I don’t even do mine, I will certainly not do yours. Have you asked Mitch? I’m sure he would love to do it,” said Sarah, still laughing. 

“No, last time it took two bottles of wine to convince him and I ended up with nail polish on my knuckles, never again, never.”

“You’re kidding me?”

“I’m not.”

“Well, maybe you could ask Clare?”

“I will, thanks Sarah.”

“Anytime.”

*

Harry knocked on Clare’s dressing room door and waited patiently until she told him he could enter. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

“Harry! Did you need anything?” asked Clare, smiling softly like she always did when she saw Harry. Harry smiled back and walked closer to where she was sitting. 

“Kind of, I wanted to know if you would wanted to paint my nails?”

“Oh, I just did mine and they are not dry yet, I’m sorry, love. I would have loved to do it. Maybe next time?”

“Sure, next time.”

“Are you okay, Harry?”

“Yes, don’t worry,” said Harry, trying to smile. He did not feel to tell everything again, “can I hug you?” he asked.

“Off course, come here,” said Clare, opening her arms wide.

Harry smiled and and buried his face in her neck. For such a tiny person Clare gave the best hug and Harry was very grateful to have her as a friend.

*

Harry went back to his dressing room and sat down on his couch. He was bored and he almost, almost considered the idea of posting a selfie to his Instagram. He shook his head to get this idea out of his head and decided to text Louis. They’d been working on what was left of their friendship, for the past few weeks and Harry remembered he saw on Twitter Louis had seen Liam earlier this week so he decided to text him to ask how it went. They texted back and forth for an hour until Louis told him it was getting late and he was about to go to bed. Bloody timezone, Harry had forget about it again. Harry put his phone on the coffee table in front of him and took his journal and his favourite pen. Maybe he could try to work on new songs for a few hours. His nails could wait.

Harry’s been writing for a few minutes when a knock on the door startled him. He closed his journal and walked to the door to open it.

“Adam!”

“Can I come in?”

“Of course.”

Adam smiled and walked into the dressing room and sat on the couch.”

“Sarah told me you were searching someone to do your nails,” said Adam. 

“I, uh, yah I was. Did she said anything else?”

“Just that you were feeling a bit down but nothing else. She said it was not her place to tell me why. So if you are still searching for someone I’ll be happy to do it,” said Adam, smiling widely at Harry.

“Really?” 

“Yes, where’s your stuff?”

“Right here, in my bag. Just give me a second.”

Harry found his case with all his nails polish and sat in the floor on the other side of the coffee table, facing Adam. He took the polish remover and and some cotton balls to remove the last trace of the black polish on Harry’s nails. Harry was surprise at how gentle Adam was.

Adam asked if Harry wanted to talk about what was making him feel sad and Harry told him everything. About the first time he tried to paint his nails by himself for the first time when he was younger and how Niall proposed to help him and how it became their thing. 

“I understand how you feel, I miss Emi a lot and time zones are not easy.”

“How did you, well how come you are so good at painting nails?” asked Harry, looking at his freshly painted nails, a pretty pale pink.

“I’m the one painting Silver’s nails when I am home. Emi is great with hair and clothes but she is a mess with nail polish. Please don’t tell her I said that. She knows she is but it’s still a sore subject.”

Harry laughed and looked at his nails again. He was feeling a lot better now. 

“I’m glad we spent this time together,” said Harry.

Harry adored Adam but from the four he was the one he felt he knew the less and spent the less time with, and really, he wondered why. 

“Me too, Harry, and if you need to do your nails again don’t hesitate.”

“Thank you Adam, really, thanks.”

After that day it became their thing. Harry told Niall, of course and Niall told him he was happy he found someone to do his nails since he could not. Once a week Harry and Adam spent a few hours together just talking while Adam painted Harry’s nails. It was not like when Niall painted them but it was great and Harry was grateful he had found such amazing bandmates and friends.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
